Anubis Reborn
by Aniya Katarie
Summary: This is the beginning of a new adventure for the Ronin Warriors. As the day begins new students are attending their school and with them comes a whole new evil to condend with and a friendship that could be broken. (In chapter 1 is a character scetch)
1. Part 1 - The Meeting or the Search is on...

Anubis Reborn

Anubis Reborn  
Characters  
By Aya Sanada 

Old: 

Ryo Sanada-Wildfire & Inferno Sage Date-Halo   
Cye/Sai Mouri-Torrent Rowen Hashiba-Strata   
Kento Rei Fuan-Hardrock Mia   
Yuli Cale   
Sehkmet Dais   
Kayura Anubis 

New: 

Aya Setarie-Starfire 

Last member of the Setarie Clan. Direct descendent of the first bearer of the Starfire armor. She is very energetic and has a short temper. If there is a battle, she wants a part of it, no matter the odds. You will learn about her family life during the story. 

Damien Striker-Starspirit 

He is very spirited. He, like Sage, is considered the pretty boy of the group. [not to be taken in a bad way. K?!] Not much is known at this time about him. As you read you will learn about his family life as well. 

Max First-Starwater 

Shy and quiet like Cye/Sai. Those two get along the best. Not much is known about him. Parents died in a plane crash about a few weeks ago. Not much more is known about his family. 

Jason Breaker-Starearth 

Strongest of the five. Has an appite as big as Kento's. (Him and Kento have an eating contest.) Not much is reviled about his family life. As is know is that his parents died in the plane crash. 

Shain Striker-Starair 

Eldest of all (including Ronins but not older than Mia). Older brother of Damien. Acts like the leader of group, but still knows that Aya is the true leader. Father and mother died in the plane crash that took all of their parents' lives. 

Anubis Reborn  
Part 1- The Meeting or the Search is on!  
By Aya 

As the day enfolded over the town of Tokyo, most students were getting ready for another day at school. After finishing her breakfast, Aya, gathers her school supplies to start her first day at a new school. 

"Hmm...Hana High. Different. Maybe I'll get some good classes. Can't forget to go to Uncle Ken's dojo after school today. I think that is it. Well I better leave now so I am not late." 

As Ryo was walking to school, he about collided into Rowen. 

"Hey Ro!" 

"Hi Ryo. Ready for the test in History class?" 

"Oh man! I forgot about it! When I get to sch.... Hey Ro check her out. I wonder who she is?" Ryo said as he pointed to the girl that had just turned the corner to head to the school. 

"Oh her. She moved into the house at the end of the block. That's Sensei Setarie's niece." 

"Oh..", was all Ryo was able to say before Kento grabbed one of his and Rowen's arms and kept running toward the school with Cye and Sage running behind. 

"Man Ro, we were almost late. Good thing Kento came running up." 

"I know Ryo. That was close. Here comes the teacher." 

"Good morning Mrs. C!," The class said as one. 

"Good morning students. Today we have two new students to out class." She motioned for a tall young man with whitish blond hair that reached down to the middle of his back. His face was calm and a creamish tan color and his eyes were a light blue seeming like they were more matching the color of his hair. Next to him stood a young women just shorter than he. She had shoulder length red-tinted brown hair and brown eyes to match her hair color. Her skin was the same color as the boy standing next to her but it was a little bit lighter. "This is Shain Striker and Aya Setarie. They both join us from America. I would like for everyone to make them feel welcome. Now would you two please tell your classmates about yourselves." 

Shain and Aya exchanged looks and Shain was the first to speak. 

"All right I'll start. As you know my name is Shain Striker. I have a younger brother named Damien who also attends here. I was born in Tokyo, but I was raised most of my life in America. I moved back here after my mother and father were killed in a plane crash. I as well as my brother and two of our friends, Max First and Jason Breaker, are staying with my grandfather, Sensei Striker." Shain turns and looks at Aya, "Go ahead Aya, it's your turn. 

Aya looked at Shain as giving him a look that made him almost bust out laughing at her. She then started to talk. "I also was born here in Japan. I lived in America for most of my life with my father. My mother died after I was born so my father raised me on his own. I am an only child and well lets see...my father was an archeologist so we traveled a lot, at my last school I became friends with Shain and the others, so that is how we know each other. My father died in the same plane crash as Shain's were. Umm...I also study Martial Arts under my Uncle Ken's rule. 

"Thank you Aya and Shain. Would you two take your seats. Oh Aya you will be sitting behind Ryo and Shain you will sit one row to Aya's left. Ryo raise you hand so Aya knows where you are. As you all my recall class, today is your test over legends and myths. I hope you all are well prepared. Shain and Aya since you two were not here for the lesson you two don't have to take it." As the teacher was about to hand out the test Aya raised her hand. "Yes Aya. What do you need?" 

"I would like to take the test because I do know a lot about that myths and legends, if you don't mind that is." 

"Same here.," Shain stated. 

"Okay I guess you both could take it if you would like. Okay everyone, you all have the rest of the hour to complete the test." 

After class 

"Excuse me Aya and Shain." 

"Yes." 

"I wanted to fully introduce myself to you. My name is Ryo Sanada and this is my friend Rowen Hashiba. And those three that just walked up are Sage date, Cye Mouri, and Kento Rei Fuan.," as Ryo said each name he pointed to that person. 

"Okay, I'm Aya Setarie, and these guys are my friends. This is Shain and Damien Striker, they are brothers, Max First, and James Breaker.," Aya said as she pointed to everyone. 

"What class do you all have next?," asked Kento. 

"I've got Math.," stated Damien. 

"Same here.," Sage replied. 

And it went down the line having Aya and Ryo with cooking, Kento and Jason having PE, Max and Cye having Science, and Rowen and Shain having Computers. As each left for their classes they all got to know their new friends. 

Lunch 

"Is this how all classes are going to be! No action.," complained Aya. 

"Ye...s...sur...eee.," Kento said through bits of his lunch. 

After that everyone busted out laughing except for Kento of course. 

"Hey Kento, lets have an eating contest. The first one done with their lunch is the winner." 

"Sure! Ready Set GO!" 

Both boys started cramming what was left of their lunches into their mouths. All around the group, students were starring in disbelief on how these two were acting. In the end Jason just beat Kento by one bite. 

"You two are so embarrassing!," Sage sighed. 

After school 

"See you all tomorrow.," Ryo said for all. 

"See you all lata guys, I gotta meet my Uncle at his dojo.," yelled Aya as she ran down the street. 


	2. Part 2 - Starfire Legend and Part 3 - St...

Anubis Reborn

Anubis Reborn  
Part 2 - Starfire Legend  
By Aya 

Morning 

As Mia sat at her computer she faintly noticed morning had started to approach. She had been at her computer trying to decipher one of her grandfather's programs ever since she heard of the legend of the Starfire armor on the news last night. 

Last night 

News announcer- "As you can all see the legend of the Starfire armor, does not have much knowledge about this mystical armor..." 

"Hey Mia, what is this Starfire armor?" 

"Well Sage, as the news said not much is known yet, but I do know that this armor did exist at the same time as when Talpa first attacked the mortal realm and was defeated by the ancient. But by that time, no one knew what had happened to the armor or the bearer. It was like they just vanished into thin air." 

["Starfire armor...", thought Ryo as he remembered faintly what little his teacher said about it.] 

"What's up man?, questioned an eager Kento. 

"I was trying to remember what Mrs. C told us about the armor but I can't remember what she said.," Ryo finished to go into a deeper thought. The sketch that they were showing on the TV looked to him to be somewhat familiar. Ryo just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the television. 

Unaware to him, Mia had noticed his change of attitude. 

Back to Mia at the computer 

"Ryo, I wonder what he was thinking about. Oh well. I found the program but what is the password. Lets see, um.. let me try...Starfire..nope...warrior..no..what could it be?!," Mia stated as she continued to look through books. An hour went by and Mia through yet another book behind her which happened to hit Sage in the forehead as he entered the room. 

"Ouch! You should of put up a sign saying Flying Books." Sage said as he rubbed his forehead where the book had just hit him. 

"Sorry Sage. I didn't hear you coming." 

"I just came up to see if you would like anything to eat or any help." 

"No, I'm not hungry but I could use some help. Okay, here is the program. I still need the password as you can see." 

"All right I'll go down and let the Cye know you are not hungry and then I will check these books while you checking those." 

"All right." 

Downstairs (mid day) 

grrr... 

"Hey man, I'm starved!," bellowed Kento. 

"Yeah we noticed this!," with that Rowen busted out with laughter and an occasion snort here and there. 

"Oh great. Here we go again!," Cye said sarcastically, Rowen stopped laughing and stuck his tongue out which Cye returned. 

"Okay you guys, lets grab Mia, Sage and Yuli and go get Lunch! All in favor say I." Everyone but Ryo said I. Ryo chose to continue looking through his history book and many other books about ancient myths and legends of the centuries. 

"Ryo...hmm..what's ya lookin' at?," questioned Kento. 

"Nothing!," Ryo slammed the book closed but marked his page., "What do you want?" 

"Uh...Oh yeah! We are going out to get lunch. You wanna come?" 

"No, just bring me back something back, if there is any left.," With that Ryo got up and walked upstairs pass Mia, Sage and Yuli. 

"Ain't' he going?," questioned Yuli. 

"No. I guess he is reading something important.," said Rowen not with total understandance with what he said. 

"Hey Ryo! I left the program up on my computer...if you want to you can help by trying to find the password.," Mia yelled. 

"All right, I'll do that.," Ryo yelled back. 

After Ryo was sure only him and White Blaze were only ones home, he want with books in hand to Mia's computer. 

"Okay let's see. I've learned that this warrior was alive when Talpa first attacked and they disappeared mysteriously. The password must be the name of the warrior or their virtue. But, one problem, I don't know their name or virtue. Wait, Starfire might stand for virtue...nope..hmm...no. Maybe one of these books might have what I am looking for but from what this room looks like, Mia and Sage didn't have any luck with these. Hmm...let me see what my books say. Well they say nothing about Starfire armor. Well, I could try something that could be their own virtue., but what can I use? Let's try honor...Yes! I'm in! Crap! They are back! Okay I'll just down load a copy onto my disks. Come on..almost done...okay close out. Done. They will never know that I was already in this. Good. Back to my room." 

On his way back to his room he passed Mia and Sage who were heading back to Mia's computer. 

"Hey Ryo, did you figure out the password?" 

"No.," was all Ryo said as he walked into his room and locked the door. 

"I wonder what that was all about Sage?" 

"I don't know Mia. Maybe he was frustrated because he couldn't figure out the program?" 

"I guess you maybe right. Oh well let's get back to work." 

As they walked back to where Mia's computer was, all that time Mia thought to herself that Ryo was acting a bit strangely. 

Ryo's room 

"Where did I put that lab top. Okay here it is. Know let's get that program on my computer. Done. Okay the password. Done. Let's see what this program can tell me...Armor is Starfire...only person to challenge Talpa's strength with out any armor. Wait that has to be wrong but the computer translated it correct though. Hmm...Maybe I should...No, not until I learn more about this person and where they went to and where their armor is." 

As it became later the other Ronins including Yuli and Mia were wondering why Ryo didn't come down and eat lunch. Mia was getting more and more suspicious about how Ryo acted and what those books might have to do with his behavior. 

"Man am I hungry! No, I must finish reading through this program so no one know I was able to decipher the program's password. But man am I starved! Wait! I almost forgot that I can lock up my computer with a password and with the program under password I'm safe. Now with that done I'm goin' to get something to eat!" 

Downstairs 

"Hey Ryo! Umm...what was that noise? Kento?," questioned Sage. 

"No, not me man." 

"It was me Sage.," stated Ryo with a sheepish look on his face. 

"You Ryo? Wow that is the first time I have heard someone else's stomach growl besides Kento!," Rowen busted into a full out laughter all the while 

Kento got up and was about to beat him when Mia yelled," Kento! Leave him alone and Ryo can I see you in the kitchen." 

Ryo agreed and followed her into the kitchen. After they were in the kitchen the rest of the boys got up and went to the door to listen to their conversation. 

"Ryo are you hungry? I thought so. Go ahead and sit down while I make you something to eat. Anyway, did you think I wouldn't notice that you downloaded the program off my computer?" 

"No that's not it. I downloaded it so I could search on my lab top to get the password!," Ryo said. 

"Here...," Mia sat down the plate of food in front of Ryo and then sat down., "Ryo I know you have figured out the password because that is how you downloaded the program." 

Ryo sat in silence with his mouth tightly closed. 

"Ryo did you find out anything about this armor?" 

"No, I haven't made it that far through the program but, I do know that this warrior was incredibly strong. I mean the program said that this warrior fought Talpa head on with, get this, no armor. Bare hands only. It did not exactly say if they had any other powers they used or they just used their bare hands for real." 

"That is impossible man!," said Cye, "That makes no sense." 

"Yeah I know. That is why I wanted to check out the program some more before I told you what I knew. And I wanted to have the facts to back it up." 

"Well uh...did you find out their name?," questioned Kento. 

"So far the program has not told me yet.," stated Ryo. "I am going to check out the program for a little while longer and I will tell you later what I find out. 

Later that night 

"Hey Ryo, how you doing? Ryo?," asked Yuli., "Hey Mia I think he fell asleep." 

"I think you are right Yuli.," stated Mia. 

"No I am not..," with Ryo saying this it caused both Yuli and Mia to jump." I think I have figured out some of the program. I printed out what I need to know, so gather the guys and I will tell you what I know." 

"All right see you downstairs.," said Mia. 

Downstairs 

"Okay what I found out is that this person disappeared about a day before Talpa attacked this realm the first time. Their virtue is honor, and get this they draw their strength from the same element as me, fire. There is more. When I started to read the program it told me that this warrior was the first to fight Talpa head on but with out any armor." 

With Ryo stopping to take a breath of air, silence had fallen upon the room as all were shocked from the latest news. Ryo was the one to break the silence. 

"Well that is all I was able to understand. But as you have heard, we are not dealing with no ordinary person." 

"Hey guys." 

"Ya Yuli.," answered Mia. 

"That armor is on the news again." 

Everyone got up and scurried to see the news. 

Archeologist- "We have finally found the information we have been searching for that could lead us to the Starfire armor and what looks to be another dimension." 

Everyone's mouths hung open at what was said. 

Anubis Reborn Part 3 - Starfire Bearer  
By Aya

After the news ended, all were silent in the home of the Ronins. When hearing and seeing that the Starfire armor may exist now and that it could lead to an alternate realm all were confused. 

"If this other realm is the Neither World, you all know what will happen.," stated Rowen. 

"Don't worry man. Talpa is gone there is no worry.," Kento said. 

"Just yesterday Kayura was telling me that she has sensed a evil activity in the Nether Realm. I mean it could be Talpa or someone rather new. So Ryo or anyone have any ideas on what we should do? If so speak up.," Rowen stated. 

"I don't know but..." Kento who yelled something that no one understood at first had cut Ryo off mid sentence.

It sounded something like, "Whataboutkayurathewarlordsoranubismaybetheycouldhelp."

"Okay Kento repeat what you said but slower and quieter.," asked Mia. 

"Alright, I will say it again. What is said was, what about Kayura, the warlords, or Anubis. Maybe they could help us." 

"Kento's right, great idea.," Mia said as she turned to Sage, which understood, and he called upon his armor to contact them. 

Later 

"The Starfire armor! What, why do you want to know about that?," questioned Kayura. 

"You mean it did exist!?," questioned Mia. 

"It sure did but from what Talpa told us it has the power to... let's say this, the power depends on the carrier. If they were born from the same family as the first then their power will be...," Cale was cut off by Dais who said,: 

"We better find Starfire before these humans do or we will be in bigger trouble than we already are." 

"Who was the first carrier and where did they go?," questioned Ryo with more and more curiosity and anger. 

"It was said that the first carrier was from the clan of the Setarie's.," stated Kayura. 

"Setarie Clan!," all Ronins yelled at once. 

"What's up guys?," Mia questioned. 

"You tell them Ryo, she is your friend.," Kento replied. 

"Well that new friend I told you about...well she her name is Aya and she is from the Setarie clan." 

"What?! Your friend is in great danger Ryo!," stated Kayura," We must find her before it is too late." 

"I know where her Uncle Ken's dojo is.," stated Sage. 

Dojo 

"And you say she didn't come home last night? Don't worry we will find her.," Ryo said with reassurance. "Let's go Cye." 

"Where could she of gone?," questioned Sage. 

"I don't know.," Ryo said with anger, fear, and confusion in his voice. 

"Don't worry, we will find her.," Rowen said to reinsure his friend. 

"Let's go downtown she might be there." 

Downtown 

"No sign of..." Ryo was cut off by the sound of someone screaming. 

"Aya!" 

"It sounds like it is coming from the harbor." Sage yelled. 

"Let me go!," yelled Aya. 

"First the crystal!" 

"Never! I'll die first and if I die the crystal goes with me!" 

"If you won't...who are you?" 

"I am Ryo of the Wildfire leader of the Ronin Warriors! Now put her down!" 

"You want her then come and get her!" With that the man (who was dressed in black) through Aya up into the air. Ryo was the first to react. He went after Aya as the others finished their transformation and went to attack the man. 

"Gottcha!" 

"Ryo! You must get out of here. Zio, that man down there, is too strong for you all and this time! We must leave know." 

As they landed Ryo did not put Aya on the ground so she could stand. 

"Come on you guys, let's get out of here!" 

"You can run Aya, but you will NEVER escape me nor your destiny!," yelled Zio as he disappeared in to a cloud of smoke. 

"Are you all right Aya?," questioned Kento. 

Before Aya could answer Kento's question she had fell unconscious. 

Mia's in Ryo's room 

Ryo sat in a chair next to his bed watching Aya to see any movements of her waking up. 

"Hey Ryo. Is she still out?," Rowen questioned quietly. 

"Yeah Rowen. She.." 

Both boys jumped as Aya woke up. 

"What are you two so jumpy?," Aya questioned still a bit sleepy. 

"You just shocked us.," Rowen stated. 

"How are you feeling?," questioned Ryo with concern. 

"I'm okay but one question you guys, are you the Ronin Warriors?" 

"Um...well..." 

"Ro we better tell her. We are the Ronin Warriors Aya. Why do you want to know?," Ryo questioned. 

"Ryo, I need to tell you and the others a story about something that happened to me a few years ago." 

--Flashback-- 

Setarie Dojo 

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Where is he?!," questioned Aya as she searched each room. "where could he of gone?! Hey what's that?" 

The paper read 

*IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE OLD MAN AGAIN, YOU WILL COME ALONE TO THE HARBOR AND BRING THE CRYSTAL BY MIDNIGHT, OR NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! ALIVE THAT IS!* 

-ZIO- 

"What crystal does he want? Who is this Zio character? The only crystal I know of is the Starfire orb...That must be it but grandpa said it was not to be disturbed. Well, actually he said not to let it fall into the wrong hands. but...I better hurry up and figure out what I'm gonna do. First I better lock-up the dojo, and then get THE crystal. Well, he never specified which crystal!," Aya had a smile on her face that could light up the horizon. 

Later (midnight) at the harbor 

"Well here I am but where is this Zio freak?" 

As smoke gathered around Aya she saw what looked like two humans coming through/ 

"Ah, so you did have the guts to show." All that was heard after that was a faint laughing sound coming from the smoke. 

"When I find out who you are, you WON'T be laughing when I'm done with you!" 

"So sure of yourself I see." 

"What's the matter, can't show yourself or you afraid a girl will hurt you!," Aya stated so sarcastically. 

The smoke disappeared to revel a tall man wearing all black with black hair. In one hand he held a long sword and in the other he help Aya's grandfather. 

"Let my grandfather go!" 

"First the crystal!" 

Aya tossed the crystal at the man, which he naturally caught. 

"My grandfather know!" 

"Greatly!," the man held a smile on his face which made Aya flinch and then he did something that she hoped didn't happen. He picked the old man up and slammed him in the ribs. As Zio struck the old man, the sound of his ribs breaking and cracking as they collapsed and filled with air was heard. After that Zio dropped the old man to be in pain. Leaving him to die a very ugly and anguishing death. Zio then raised his sword and planted it through the rib cage of the old man just below the heart. 

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you no matter what!," Aya yelled with tears running down her face after Zio removed his sword. 

"Oh, was I not supposed to hurt him. Whoops! So sorry!," and he started to laugh. 

Before Aya knew what she was doing she had jumped in the air to kick Zio. Zio being aware of her attack, stopped her mid-flight and knocked her down to the ground. He then reached down and picked Aya up and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Before he let he go he said, "Till we meet again my love. It was destiny that you and I are do be together forever.," and he let her go, then he left as quickly as he had came. 

After that Aya gathered her thoughts up she got up and ran to her grandfather's side. 

"No, don't move me!" 

"Why? You got to get to a hospital!" 

"My time is almost up. Shush... Tell me why you gave him the crystal." 

"I didn't! You see, he said he wanted a crystal..BUT he didn't specify which one." 

"That's my girl! Then which one did he get?" 

"A cheap imitation tinted red." 

"That means he will be back. Aya you must go back to the dojo, get the real Starfire orb. After that you must go to your Uncle Ken's place and tell him that I was killed, and most of all you must find the Ronin Warriors. They will be able to help you defeat this Zio person." 

"The Ronin Warriors?" 

"Yes, they live somewhere in the town of Tokyo. You must find them before it is too late. The Ronin Warriors might all ready know where to find the armor but Zio might all ready too, so you will have to be careful not to tell anyone what has happened. Are you and you father still moving to Japan?" 

"Yes we are." 

"Good. I must go know so see you again soon my granddaughter." 

With that his last few breaths left his body for eternity. Aya sat and she help her grandfather before letting his body fall into the water. 

End Flashback

"And that's the story behind how Zio knowing me. I been looking for the Ronin Warriors for a few months know. You see after my grandfather suddenly died my father wouldn't leave the dojo right away. It wasn't till he found someone to take over for him when he got in the plane accident that killed him and some of his friends." 

"Don't worry Aya. I...I mean We won't let anything happen to you.," Ryo stuttered. 

"Yeah!," all agreed with Ryo. 

This made Aya feel reassured that she was going to be safe and her grandfather's death wasn't in all in vain. But one thing still puzzled her...why was Ryo acting like that toward her all of a sudden. Does he know something that she don't? 


	3. Part 4 - Search for the Starfire armor a...

Anubis Reborn

Anubis Reborn  
Part 4-Search for the Starfire armor  
By Aya

"Do any of your friends know what is going on?" 

"Yes and No. See they know Zio killed my grandfather and all but they think he is after me because I witnessed him killing my grandfather, not because of this.", Aya reached in her pocket and removed a small circular orb similar to Ryo's orb. Aya continued, "You see it looks like the Ronin Warrior's orbs but watch this. ." Aya raised the orb above her head and directed the light through the orb, which reflected on the middle of her forehead. The symbol of honor appeared in place. 

Mia was the first to speak, "You are....Starfire?!" 

"Yeah..I guess...," Aya fell silent as she sat back down. 

Ryo, knowing something was bothering Aya, went and sat next to her. Aya looked up into his eyes, and before she could contain herself she stared to cry on Ryo's shoulder. Ryo was stunned at first and then he remembered what she had gone through. [aw..mushy spot. :P] Aya then realized what she had done, stopped crying and looked up at Ryo. At this time she was severely blushing. Ryo as well was too. 

Kento spoke up first, "So you two..whats up with that?" 

Ryo and Aya both turned to Kento and said, "SHUT UP KENTO!!" Kento sat with a grin on his face and said nothing else. Aya sat with a pissed look of death on her face. This look made Kento sit and feel uneasy. The look on his face was replaced by a little bit of fear. 

"Umm...lets get back on the subject.," Rowen said hoping he wouldn't be yelled at., "Aya how much do you know about this armor?" 

Aya turned with a less anger look on her face as she answered., "I only know a little bit that my grandfather told me." 

"Can you tell us?," Kayura questioned. 

"Sure. You see he told me that the orb (crystal) has been in the Setarie family for generations. He also said this legend said that only one person can use the Starfire armor, the first bearer or a direct descendent. Then he said that I am the first women born to the clan since the first Aya. See my full name is Aya Jessie Setarie II. That would make me the direct descendent." 

"Do you know what the first Aya looked like?," questioned Dais. 

"No. There are no pictures or complete records of her." 

"I know what she looks like." 

"Anubis!," Kayura said with gladness. 

"Anubis?! Okay Anubis what did she look like and how do you know?," Aya questioned. 

"She looked like you and our once master showed us a picture of her. Actually it was a hologram." 

"What do you mean that she looks like the first?," Kento questioned. 

"He means you bubblehead, that we look exactly alike!," Aya said angrily. 

"Oh...I see.," Kento quieted after that. [not to make Kento look stupid or any offense against him. k?] 

"You see Aya, you were given the gift of Starfire. You were chosen because of you bloodline and your abilities. Have you had dreams about a time in what looked as though a past event?" 

"Yes I have, but how di...." 

"Let me finish. You have all your ancestors memories and abilities, same as the Ronins. They have their ancestors'." 

"What was the armor created for?," Aya questioned. All the while she was thinking about why would she be chosen for this mystical armor. Why would her ancestors do this to her? 

"It is here to protect life and create harmony, as the Ronins are. There are four armors that go with yours Aya. There is Starspirt, Starwater, Starearth, and Starair. They were created from the same elements as the Ronins. The person who created them were the sister of the ancient one from over a thousand years ago. She went by the name of Nalyn. Her real name was Aya. You see your ancestor Aya, created the armors so that they would protect the world but before she could use the Starfire armor or give the remaining armors to four other worthy warriors. See, it is believed that she disappeared into another realm leaving the Star Armors behind to go to five worthy humans. But before four of them were able to reach their new bearers Talpa was able to capture the armors. He wasn't able to successfully able to turn the armors evil until he was able to find four willing humans to do his biding. It wasn't until you started to have the dreams and the attacks that the armors were released. If Starfire is awakened that means that a greater evil than Talpa is approaching and that all must be ready. It includes all Ronins, Warlords, Mia and Yuli. And I will also play a part in this as well. The time hasn't come for me to be involved but sooner or later I will be able to help. " 

"So you are saying that you will be able to help us defeat this incoming evil Anubis?," Kayura questioned. 

"Someway or somehow I will be brought back to life and I will once again be able to help you all. The time is not right but when it comes one of you will know what to do. Aya, be careful because with this evil looking for you, you are not safe. Don't put too much trust in your friends you traveled with because they might not be as they seem. I must return to the Sprit Realm and try to see what I can find out. Farewell my friends and take care." After Anubis disappeared silence continued upon the room. 

"If this new evil is after Aya, then someone might want to keep a close eye on her. I mean o she will have help just in case.," Sage stated. 

All agreed and many offered but Aya refused them all., "I don't want to risk anymore of your lives for my own safety." 

"You don't understand Aya, we would all feel reassured if someone was there with you.," Ryo said. 

"Then who?!," Aya questioned, sending the question directly at Ryo. Everyone looked at Ryo. He knew that he should volunteer. "I guess that I will." 

"Okay!," Aya said all too cheerfully. Mia sent a very upset look her way, which Aya ignored. 

Later 

"See you all tomorrow." 

"See ya Ryo and Aya.," Mia said not very happily. 

"Whats up with her?," Aya asked as they got into Ryo's red convertible. 

"I don't know. Are you sure that it is okay that I stay there?," Ryo questioned to relieve some of the pressure. 

"Yeah. I asked my uncle and he said that it is a good idea to have a friend there while he is out of town." 

Aya's place 

As they arrived at Aya's place, each had a weird feeling rush through them. 

"Hey Ryo, you can stay in this room." "Where is your room Aya?" 

"Across the hall. That one with the name "Nalyn" on it. I know that sounds weird and all but that what my grandfather used to call me all the time." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Hey are you hungry?" 

"Yeah why?" 

"How does pizza sound?" 

"Sounds good to me." 

"Okay lets get you settled in then I will go order some." 

That night 

"That was good." 

"Uh...huh! At least we got our fill with out Kento or Jason eating it all.," Both Ryo and Aya started to laugh. 

"Well we better get to bed, so we can get up...Who are you?," questioned Aya. 

Anubis Reborn  
Part 5 - The New Dark Warlords  
By Aya

"Zio! How did you find me here?," questioned Aya. 

"I knew you were here ever since you moved here. You see you also know me as..." 

"Shain.,"Ryo cut him off. "I knew you looked familiar." 

"Yes, Wildfire, that is correct and since you are here, which is an extra bonus on our part, you will come along with Aya to meet your new Master." 

"Really. How do you know if we will like him?," Aya stated sarcastically., "Who says we will meet him!" with that Ryo and Aya ran toward a group of soldiers and jump over them. They continued on toward safety. 

"Don't just stand there Lagados and Lariness! Capture them, Alive." 

After that Lagados and Lariness sent soldiers around to block all possible escape routes as they checked for the two. Mean while, Aya and Ryo had taken refuge in the library. 

"Why Shain?! Of all the people. Why him. I would of never guessed him." 

"It is not your fault Aya. Neither of knew that it was him until they arrived." 

As they sound of metal appeared outside the door of the library. 

Silence......... 

"Well, well, well." Both Aya and Ryo turned around to face the bearer of the voice. "So this is wear you two went to. Oh, don't be leaving so soon. we have someone to visit. Lord Zio will be pleased with us. 

Behind Ryo and Aya soldiers had gathered to capture the two. 

"Grab them!," Lariness yelled. 

Soldiers all around grabbed both Ryo and Aya. In a matter of minutes both were bound. 

"Very good Lariness, Lagados. You will be awarded very well for this capture." He then turned to Ryo and forced him to write a letter to his friends. "Now Lagados take this and deliver it to the Ronins." 

"Yes Sir!" With that Lagados then disappeared with note in hand. 

Ronin Manor (night time) 

As Rowen slept he soon felt the uneasy feeling that something was wrong. Something was not right. He sat up and servaid his room to see if anything was out of place. It was then that he noticed the golden colored paper lying on his bed. Before grabbing it, he resurveyed his room, and then grabbed the paper. Upon it, it said: 

"Guys" 

It was in Ryo's handwriting. Rowen leapt from his bed and ran toward the hallway. He then yelled loud enough hoping to wake everyone. As everyone heard him, they all exited their rooms and headed for the living room where Rowen was at. 

"Ro, whatz the matta?," Kento questioned sleepily. 

"I found this on my bed and it's in Ryo's handwriting!," Rowen stated holding the piece of paper up. 

Mia grabbed it from Rowen's hand and read it aloud. 

*Dear Guys, Mia, and Yuli, Aya and myself had been captured by Zio and his minions. We are not harmed in anyway. You need to go to the temple on the hill that is by Aya's. Be there tomorrow by 10 p.m. 

Ryo* 

"I guess we have no choice but to do what they want or they might harm them.," Sage stated. It was obvious that Sage had chosen himself to take Ryo's place in his absents. [for all you Sage fans. =-)] 

All agreed signaling that they approved of Sage's standing. 

"Ryo." 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"Getting you involved. I should of just gave them what they wanted." 

"No, it is not your fault. No matter what we will help you." 

"Thank-you." 

"I hate to bread up the mushy part but it is time for you Wildfire and you Starfire to meet your new master." 

Before having time to react both captives were taken down a long hallway to the throne room. 

Throne Room 

"Hold them there. Master we have brought Starfire and as an added bonus, Wildfire.," Zio stated as he bowed to his master. 

From upon the darkness came a shape of peer and great darkness and evil. All of his minions saluted him with honor and respect. As the blackened figure came into view, Aya recognized him as Sujukona, the dark master of the Nether Realm. 

{Ah, Starfire. It has been so long since we have last met.} 

Ryo turned to Aya with confusion. She just turned her eyes to the floor and didn't look up. 

{So Wildfire, you don't know. You see Starfire belongs to me and that she will always obey me.} 

Aya growing angry turned to Sujukona and said, "It seems your stupid warlords forgot to say that the spell you HAD over me is broken, so and with that Starfire disappeared a few years ago. And that means that neither I nor Wildfire are any use to you so..." 

{Oh Starfire, you will always be useful. You forget that I can bring back Starfire at anytime. And do you think I would believe that Starfire is gone. Oh no, I know you still have the armor.} 

With the turn of events Aya tried to come up with an idea. 

"If you let Wildfire go UNHARMED, then I will rejoin you.," She stuttered hoping it would save Ryo. 

{Nice offer but I need you ALL. Take them back to their cell until it is time to change their minds.} 

As they were led to their cell, Ryo kept his eyes off Aya. After their shackles were removed. Ryo walked to the other side of the cell and sat down. The door was closed and locked. All was quiet. 

"Ryo" 

Silence 

"I am sorry." 

"Sure." 

"I was going to tell you." 

"When?! In the battle, when you turn against us! What then." 

"I have been running for these past few years hoping to get away from all this but.." 

She fell silent turning her eyes away. Ryo chose to get up and hold her. For some reason he could understand what she meant. Both of their virtues shown brightly as they held each other. Tears ran down Aya's face as she went to say something but Ryo hushed her and raised her chin till their eyes met. They drew their faces together to kiss but were interrupted. Soldiers gathered around them to take them to the Spirit Room. 

As Aya and Ryo were infused with the evil energy all Ronins felt it. 

"I didn't like that feeling.," Kento point out. 

"Something is wrong." 

"I agree with you Kento but we won't know what's going on till later tonight." 

"Cye's right but maybe we should leave earlier so we can get there before them.," Sage said and all agreed. 

It was set that they would leave earlier. 

"The process is complete my lord.," Zacross stated. 

"Very good. Bring them forth." 

"I sense a very disturbing evil.," Rowen pointed out. 

"Hey all. It's 9:00 p.m. We better get going.," Sage said as he looked at the clock. 

"Well here we are. Hey what time is it Ro?," questioned Cye. 

"It's 9:59. Sorry it's 10:00." 

As smoke appeared around them they saw what to be six figures. As upon from darkness they appeared all in uniforms of Gold, Silver, Purple, and of the darkest night, Black. Each with their own virtue and color. 

First to appear was an armor of Gold with black stripes covering it. Ambission was its virtue. An armor of Silver came next. Upon it were purple stripes shaped as lightning. Triumphant was he. Of the darkest Purple shown. On it waves of silver stripes. Treachery was his virtue. From the shadows came an armor of darkness. A Black armor with gold stars upon it appeared. Infident was its virtue. After they all appeared, separating to make a path as two VERY familiar figures appeared. 


	4. Part 6 - The Battle Begins for the Fight...

Anubis Reborn

Anubis Reborn  
Part 6 - The Battle Begins for the Fight for Life  
By Aya

As the two figures emerged the portal closed as quickly as it had come. The light ran down the figures showing their true colors. Upon the first a red armor shown. Pure Virtue its virtue. Next to him was one other. Clearly the leader. Honor, once the true virtue of this warrior, now devastation. Color of red ran down the armor with flames of black and gold. 

After the two had emerged, the appearance of Wildfire and Starfire caused confusion. No one understood what was going on and why Ryo was armored up in his full armor, and who was able to access the Starfire armor. As all stood in shock, White Blaze started to growl at his best friend as though he was a threat to all. He did the same for the other armored figure. 

"White Blaze, Ryo is our friend. He is not evil." Mia said as she softly touched the tiger's head hoping to reassure him. White blaze continued to stand his ground and growl at Ryo and the other figure as well as the others around them. 

"As you can see, even the tiger knows that Wildfire and Starfire obey their and our master. Soon you will too." 

"We ain't gonna be obeying no one and Ryo will be coming back with us!," Kento bellowed. 

"So sure of that Hardrock." Starfire stated. 

"I...uh...well...YEAH!! Ryo is not evil!!," Kento stated. He was unsure himself that if what he said made sense. 

What shocked everyone is when Ryo said, "Come Hardrock. You will only regret it if you don't join. In the end all will be part of the evolution." Ryo looked up his eyes flaring showing the evil within him. "Time is not what you all have and soon you will be part of the evil empire." 

"Since you all think this is all a joke, it is time for you to feel the power of the evil Dark empire!!," Starfire raised their katanas above them. "Now feel this!! Phoenix....Fireflare...Expand!!!" 

A ball of fire gathered together and shot out toward the Ronins but as Starfire yelled expand the ball broke apart and circled the Ronins. From within the fire you could hear... : 

"Ronins to Arms!! Halo!!" 

"Torrent!!" 

"Strata!!" 

"Hardrock!!" 

The ring of fire that once surrounded the Ronins disappeared to show all the of them in their full mystical armor and was bestowed upon them long ago, ready to fight they all were. 

"We don't want to fight you. But if we must we will.," Sage yelled. 

"Well your death or loyalty, one will happen today.," Starfire yelled back. "Either way we of the evil empire shall win." 

"Looks like the odds needs to be evened out.," Kayura said as she and the warlords appeared armored and ready for battle. 

"Hey all who is the one standing next to Wildfire?," Dais questioned. 

Starfire laughed at the questioned that was asked. The Ronins and Warlords turned to see what was so funny. 

"So you all are curious of who I am huh. Well since we are about to battle I guess I can tell you. You all know me as Aya." A grin came upon her face as shock struck everyone. 

As shock had made everyone lose concentration upon what was in front of them, no one noticed that Zio had motioned for the dark side to prepare for battle. He turned to Ryo and Aya and said, "Your time has come to prove your loyalty. Dark Warlords Attack!!" 

Turning, Sage noticed the attack and yelled, "Ronins and Warlords attack!!" 

As the two sides rushed at each other, it ended up being: 

Kayura VS. Aya  
Cale VS. Ryo  
Dais & Rowen VS. Zio  
Kento VS. Turan  
Sage VS. Zacross  
Cye & Sehkmet VS. Kepla

Throughout the battle of good verses evil, the dark sides were out numbered by two but held up strongly. 

"Aya..Stop!!..This is not like you!," Kayura said as she blocked the swords that attacked her, from Aya, with the staff of the ancients. "The spirits of evil have brainwashed you. You and your armor are NOT evil!!" 

"Evilness has been my life. I will let you in on a secret. I am an orphan. The people who raises me were not my parents. They were my aunt and uncle.," Aya stopped long enough to tell Kayura this little bit of information. "I was taken to Sujukona as a child after my parents left me for dead. He raised me knowing the potential I had to be the strongest warrior the world has ever seen. He raised me and protected me." 

"Aya, these memories are false!! Sujukona made them up. He brainwashed you to keep you on his side. So you never would learn the truth and how to control your armor the correct way." 

"Shut up!! Your time of death has arrived! Phoenix Fi...." Aya received a mental message as she was about to make her attack. 

[Do not kill her. She is the most valuable. Bring her alive.] 

As Aya received the message, the Ronins and Warlords were able to corner the rest of the Dark Warlords but the battle continued on.. 

The battle between Cale and Ryo had moved away from the others. They attacked at each other. Sword against sword. Metal against metal. They attacked and pushed away. Attacked and pushed away. This happened over and over against each other. Both were breathing hard when they, at the same time, called out their sure kills. 

"Flare up Now!!" 

"Black Lightning Slash!!" 

Both attacks hit each other and caused an explosion that knocked everyone over. Ryo was thrown into a nearby tree and knocked unconscious. Cale landed a few yards back. Aya was knocked over by the other Dark Warlords, and unconscious. All looked upon the area in which the explosion came from. The Dark Warlords picked up the unconscious Starfire and carried her through a portal without the Ronins or Warlords knowing. 

"Hey guys!" 

"Yeah Kento.," Cye responded. 

"The Dark Warlords are gone and so is Aya. But they left Ryo." 

Rowen motioned toward the battle area of Cale and Ryo, and all followed. As they reached the area they saw Cale looking at Ryo. Seeing their injured friend all rushed over to see what had happened. 

"How is Ryo, Cale?" 

"He is going to be okay, unconscious but going to be okay. Just a little banged up from getting slammed into this tree after our sure-kills hit together at once." 

"So that is where the explosion came from.," Rowen noted. 

All turned toward Ryo as he started to wake up. 

"Hi guys. Hey how did I get here and why am I in Wildfire? And why does my head hurt?," Ryo sat up slowly rubbing his aching head. As Cale and the others explained to him what had taken place he listened carefully. Ryo also told them of the last things he could recall. 

Nether Realm 

Deep with in the lower chambers of the castle the screaming of a human could be heard all the way up in the throne room. All, around Sujukona, the subjects stood expressionless as though they can hear and see nothing. Deep within the spirit chamber, Zio; Turan; Zacross; and Kepla stood and watched the neither spirits infuse Aya's body with the power of Darkness. 

As the spirits flew around Aya, she fought her hardest to fight them off, failing to succeed all the while. After many failed attempts she collapse's from the intake of evil infusion. After falling, Zio orders Lagados and Lariness to remove her from the pit and place her in her room to recover. Zio then transported to speak with Sujukona. 

[My plan can know be fulfilled. Earth's dimension will be mine!!] 

Evil laughter can be heard throughout the whole castle. 

Anubis Reborn  
Part 7 - Power of Nightmares  
By Aya

As she awoke from the fusion, Aya, transported to the throne room of the castle in her sub-armor. As she stood before Sujukona, the light hit her to reveal the red sub-armor, with black and gold flame like stripes. 

[Starfire I have a special task for you.] 

"I will do as you bid Master Sujukona." 

[Good. You are to take this and place it upon one of the sleeping Ronins. It does not matter which one, except save the leader for later.] 

"It shall be done Master!" Starfire reached out and took hold of the floating orb in front of her. "What is this Master?" 

[It is a nightmare dream orb. It will cause the one it infuses itself with to doubt their self. During that time their worst nightmare will come true. Then will be my time to appear.] 

"I will do as you bid at once my lord." 

After Starfire left, Sujukona called forth his four remaining officers. 

[I feel as though Starfire will not be with us much longer. Her memories are trying to come back. Watch her carefully.] 

"Yes master!", all Dark Warlords said as one. 

Ronin Manor

Starfire transported into the home. She looked around to see if anyone was awake. 

{Starfire thinking to herself: Which should be first...?} 

Within her armored hand the orb turned a color, the color of green. 

{So Halo will be first. Very well.} 

Quietly she turned and walked up the stairs leading to the upper rooms of the home. Opening the first door, she sees a sleeping Halo. Within the room of the sleeping Ronin, Starfire took note that Strata also shared the room with Halo. The Ronin of Strata could be barely seen but she knew it was him from the blue hair that could be seen above the sheets. She slowly walked over to the bed where the sleeping Ronin laid. She took the orb and placed it upon him. The orb then flashed green and disappeared. Becoming one with Halo. 

{Sweet Dreams Halo. *laughs*} 

As Halo continued to sleep, the orb finished combining with him, a dream then enters his mind. A dream of great horror and self-doubt. Starfire watches Halo for a few minutes before leaving. Halo continues to toss and turn as the dream continues on. Within the shadows of the darkened room the Dark Warlords disappear as well, unnoticed by anyone. 

*Inside the Dream*

As I ran and looked around me, the animals fell one-by-one. Dead. Why are they dieing? I stop and look down at the ground below me. I see upon the ground a dead animal. A deer...Sticking out of the deer's side was the no-dachi of...Halo!! I reach out to remove the no-dachi, and was thrown away from it. Then it appeared before me. 

"Stay away!!" 

:How can I? We are one. We did this.: 

"No, you did this! Not I!" As I looked around tears emerged from my eyes. They raced down the soft skin upon my face like a raging stream. 

Then everything went black. I opened my eyes saw nothing. The dead animals were gone. Blackness, loneliness.... 

:Sage.: 

"Go away! Leave me alone!" I placed my hand over my ears and tightly close my eyes to block out everything. 

:Sage. You did this. You killed the animals. You used me to kill!: 

"NO! It can't be!" 

:Yes.: 

"You are evil. Not I! I didn't command you to do this!" 

Rowen woke up startled by Sage's outburst of yelling. He struggled with his blankets, cursing, for a minute, and then ran to his friend's side. He tried desperately to wake his friend, but after awhile of no luck, he ran into the others rooms and woke them. 

"We have tried everything!" Kento yelled out loud. 

"I know Kento but we have to keep trying." Cye said hoping to reassure everyone. 

*The Dream*

I turn and ran away from the armor, hoping to get away. In front of me I saw.... "HOME!" 

I ran to the door, and opened it. Inside I went. I searched around for my family. After searching the whole house, I headed for the family dojo. Upon arriving, I saw upon the floor a site that made me sick to my stomach and something I wished I never saw. My parents, brother, and sisters lay upon the floor. Black was everywhere. Tears ran down my face as I checked to see if any were alive. Then I saw "it" again... v :Sage look what you done to your family.: 

"No! I couldnt..wouldnt do this! No!" I fell to my knees and held my head in my blood stained hands. 

:What would your friends say to what you did Sage? What would Mia say?: 

I jerked my head up in shock and looked at the empty Halo armor, my armor...I looked around at my family. 

"What have I done?!" 

I then heard Mia's voice. 

{Sage..Sage how could you?! Why kill your family? They loved you. Cared for you. And this is how you repay them. With their deaths?!} 

Then Mia's image began to fade. 

"No Mia! I didn't mean too! It's not my fault!" 

{You're a killer Sage! You did this!} Then her image fully disappeared. 

"No! Mia! Come back! I'm sorry! I am not a killer! I didn't mean to do this!" 

Then everything went black. I heard around me the voices of my friends. 

{Killer! Its all your fault! You did this!} 

"No!" I began to cry into my hands and then I heard someone new. 

[Sage. Forget them and join me. They are not your friends. They don't understand what happened. They blame you. Join me and ill help you! Come, join me.] 

"Yes! I will join you. They will pay for what they have said about me!" 

"He is waking up everyone!," Rowen said with happiness. 

They all turned to the waking friend. Sage opened his eyes and looked around. 

"Hey man. We thought you were never gonna wake up." Kento said smiling at his friend. 

||Was it all a dream?|| 

[Sage, remember what they said about you!] 

"Don't touch me! You call me your friend, but I know it is false!" 

What Sage said shocked everyone, especially Mia. Sage then got up and left. He headed outside. Outside Starfire stood near the trees leading to the forest. 

{Master, it has worked. Halo is ready to join you!} 

[Sage go with Starfire. She will bring you to me.] 

Starfire walked forward toward Sage. 

"Shall we Halo." 

Sage nodded in agreement. As everyone reached outside they saw Sage walking with Starfire through a portal and then disappearing. With tears in her eyes Mia yelled to Sage but when he turned and looked at them all, they knew he had turned to the other side. Instead of his beautiful colored eyes, shown a brighter color of evil green. He then followed Starfire into the portal. All the Ronins could do was watch their friend disappear into the portal. Mia had tears running down her face as he in turn ran toward where Sage was a moment ago. She then fell to her knees and cried. Kento and Cye walked over to her and helped her inside. Rowen waited a few moments after the others disappeared. Sadness was upon this warrior's face. Loosing his friend to evil was something he never wanted to see. 

--Nether Realm--

From his realm, Sujukona laughed and smiled as he saw that is dream orbs worked. Starfire appeared before him to report. 

"Master. Halo is now fully on out side. And the Ronins don't know why he had joined us." 

[Very good.] 

Then Sage appeared in his sub armor. He bowed at Sujukona showing his respect and knowing his standing. 

"Master. I am here to do your bidding." 

He looked up and smiled devilishly.


	5. Part 8 - Wildfire's Awakening? and Part ...

Anubis Reborn

Anubis Reborn  
Part 8-Wildfire's Awakening?  
By Aya

In the hearts of these souls, Nether Spirits rule. once good, now evil followers of Sujukona. One more has joined, appearing before the great master of darkness and evil, a green sub armor appears. He approaches his master ready to do his bidding. No memories of the ones he once loved and cared for. Nothing but darkness and hatred. Hatred for the Ronin Warriors. 

Starfire stood with a smile of darkness upon her face as the new warrior appeared. 

"Mater Sujukona. Who do you wish to be turned next?", She bowed showing her respect. 

[Take this crystal, Starfire, to the Ronins. You will know then.]

"As you wish my lord." 

Sujukona turns to Halo. 

[You will go to the training room and improve your powers and abilities.]

"Yes my lord." Halo and Starfire fade-out. 

[Zio. Watch them carefully.]

"Yes my lord." Zio and the other Dark Warlords disappear. 

As night began to fall upon the town of Tokyo, worried friends looked over Ryo. From downstairs Mia yelled for everyone to come to dinner. One warrior didn't budge from his friend's side. Hungry he was, he still didn't budge. 

"Hey Kento, you coming?" 

"No Cye. I've lost my appite." The saddened warrior watched over his fallen comrade with corner. "Just save me something for later." 

"Alright buddy. After I am done, I will come back up." The older of the warriors left the room and headed downstairs. 

"Hey Cye where's Kento?" 

"He...well..um..He said he ain't hungry." 

All eyes turned to Cye and then back at their plates. None wanted to eat knowing about what happened to their friend. 

"Come on everyone. You need your strength. The battle ahead is going to be long and tough." Mia said hoping to get everyone's attention. "Ryo will be alright. He is exhausted from the battle. He will be okay." 

~Upstairs~

Kento rubbed his tired eyes. He had been by his friend's side for the past two days straight. Not even budging. He wanted to make sure nothing would happen to his friend. 

Within the dreams of the warrior that rests. He sees a vision. A vision of bloodshed and death. 

*Dream*

I ran toward the battle ahead. Ready in full armor. Out of no-where dynasty like warriors attacked me. I easily disposed of them. When I reached there, I was too late. In front of me I saw.... 

*end of dream*

Kento looked at Ryo, the next thing that everyone downstairs heard was..... 

-thud!-...and then someone yell terrified.. "NO!!!" 

With thoughts of another attack everyone ran toward Ryo's room to see... 

"Hey Kento you alrig...Ryo?!" 

From the floor where Kento lay on his back, everyone's eyes turned to Ryo who was sitting up in bed with sweat running now his face. Extreme horror was upon the young warrior's handsome face. Rowen slowly walked over and sat on his friend's bed and placed a hand on his shoulder, while Cye helped his best friend up off the floor. Ryo looked around the room. As he looked at every ones faces, he didn't believe they were all there. The dream made him disbelieve. The dream... 

-flash- 

A sharp pain rushed threw the young warrior's mind as the memories came to him. He clutched his head. 

"NO! Leave them alone! This cant be happening!" 

"Ryo snap out of it!" Rowen yelled as he shook his friend. The leader of the Ronin Warriors. "Come on snap out of it!" 

Rowen desperately tried to get his friend to come to his senses. After a few minutes Ryo passed back out and slept. Rowen recovered him and turned to the others. 

"I don't like this. Whatever Ryo saw is not good." 

"But what..I mean, I wonder what he saw Ro." 

"I don't know Cye. I don't know." 

Rowen turned his head toward his friend wondering what he saw in that dream. 

-Next Night- 

Everyone sat in the living room after a silent dinner. Kento ate very little, for once, that night. Refusing dessert, he headed outside and practiced. Cale went out and spared with him. Cye helped Mia with the dishes and then went outside. Yuli played with his toys quietly on the floor. White Blaze laid on the floor by the playing boy. Rowen had his head stuck in a book sitting on the couch. Outside as Kento and Cale spared, the other warlords took turns as well sparing with the Ronins. Later Kayura was upstairs with Mia at her computer trying to figure out anything on the Starfire armor. From his room, Ryo, slowly pushed the blankets from him. 

(quotes are Ryo thinking)

'Aya. Where are you?' 

Ryo slowly but quietly opened his door and walked past Mia's room where she and Kayura worked. As weakness rushed over him, Ryo leaned against the wall as he slowly walked downstairs. From the silence, Yuli and Rowen, heard a stomach growl. They both turned and looked at each. Knowing Kento was outside, Rowen didn't know who it was until White Blaze ran to Ryo and Yuli then saying... 

"Ryo! What are you doing up?" 

"I'm a bit hungry...." Ryo leaned on White Blaze until Kento and the others came in. Kento hurried over and helped Ryo into the kitchen. Cye followed and made something for Ryo. After finishing, Kento helped Ryo to the living room, and then he told of his dream. The experience that he feared so badly. 

*Dream cont.*

..on the ground laid my friends. In front of me stood the dark being of evil, Sujukona. I watches as my comrades, my friends, slowly stood up and loaned me their powers to create the armor of Inferno. As Black Blaze stood by me I then unsheathed the Soul swords of Fevor. Sujukona laughed and then out of nowhere Starfire attacked. Unharmed, Sujukona, swatted Starfire back and raised his arm and a beam flew toward them. 

"Aya watch out!!" I tried desperately to save her but I was too late. I caught her as she fell. Her helmet fell off and blood was everywhere. I removed my helmet and helped her. 

"Aya stay with me!" She smiled slightly and then died. Died in my arms. "AYA!!!" Tears overwhelmed my eyes and raced down my face. Her armor disappeared and combined with the Inferno. I laid her limp body down and stood up. I turned toward Sujukona and walked toward him...I was ready for anything... 

*Dream ends*

"And that's all I saw.." 

"If that happens...then Aya is in great danger in that battle." 

"I agree with you Cye. At all costs we gotta save Aya." 

"Yeah Ro." Kento stated. 

"And I know how.." 

All eyes turned upon the red tiger that sat next to White Blaze. Same size both were. Ryo stood up and walked within a few feet of the tigers. 

"Excuse me. Did you say something?" 

"Yes. My name is Flame and I can help you get Aya back." 

Silence had fallen until from upstairs a noise came from. 

Kento jumped up. "That came from Mia's room!" 

Anubis Reborn  
Part 9-Starfire's Stance  
By Aya

From the room where Mia worked, sounds of strugglement came. Mia burst from the room with a warrior behind her. Kento stood by the stairs as Mia ran by. She ran and stood behind Cale and Sehkmet. The warrior stopped at the end of the stairs. They turned to leave but were knocked to the floor by Kento. Rowen and Cye ran over to stop the armored warrior from escaping. All three Ronins flipped the struggling warrior over. Ryo bent down and removed the helmet. Everyone's' eyes went wide as the face of the attacker was revealed.

"No...Aya..." Ryo looked into her eyes and saw nothing but darkness and hatred. Flame worked his way over to the warriors.

"Remove the star crystal from the middle of her armor. Ryo do NOT let her have it back. That crystal is the key to her powers."

Ryo hesitated for a minute and then removed the crystal from upon the armor. Slowly the armor disappeared, leaving the bearer in their sub-armor. Cye and Rowen slowly let go and let Kento stand her up. She broke from Kento's grip and bolted for Ryo. She reached for her crystal but was pinned once again but by two full-grown tigers.

"Let me go now or pay the consequences!"

Flame turned to Ryo. "Destroy the crystal. Trust me. It will regenerate but destroy it now!"

Ryo looked at Kento and then placed both hands upon it and smashed it. As the crystal shattered a black, red and gold light wrapped around Aya and her sub-armor disappeared. After the light died down., Aya was left in her street clothes and unconscious. The two tigers then got off of her. Ryo watched as the crystal became one piece again and formed itself as a necklace around Aya's neck. He then slowly lifted her up and carried her to his room. Upon entering his room, Ryo, gently placed Aya upon his bed and covered her with the blankets. He then turned to the tigers.

"Flame. White Blaze. Protect her with your lives. I must speak with someone that can help. I will speak with the others and then head to see this person."

Both tigers nodded and sat in two spots in the room and watched the bed, which Aya laid. Ryo looked at Aya one last time and headed downstairs. From upstairs, Aya, slept. The necklace that once was her crystal started to glow, showing she was having a dream.

*Dream*

As I entered the old and familiar hose, I called out to the empty place. No sounds. No movement. I walked up the stairs but was surrounded by Golems. I used the sword from upon my back I carried. They were easily disposed of. I continued to the room, which once belonged to my grandfather. I opened the door and in front of me cobwebs, dust, and the smell of death was in the room. I cringed at the smell. Remembering it from my grandfather's death was all too familiar. I covered my nose and advanced to the desk. Upon it was a letter. I picked it up and found it to be a journal entry of some sort. I began to read....

_From outside the morning sun pieced through the window as it ran down the medium length brown hair of a new warrior. Early that morning she had gotten up to watch the sun rise. I walked toward her and handed over a family treasure. The twin katanas of our family. Bowing she took them from me and entered the dojo. I watched as my granddaughter practiced with the katanas. The katanas of the stars. The Phoenix Star Sword. She ran and jumped from side to side with ease, fighting as though there was an enemy to attack. Her strength increasing which each passing day. But will her inner strength be enough to stop Sujukona and help the Ronin Warriors?....._

*end dream*

Aya tossed as a nightmare came to her. The horrible day her grandfather died, and she was turned to Sujukona's side. Sensing a troubled feeling, Flame stood up and nudged Aya until she sat up which startled Flame and White Blaze. Sweat flooded her face. Flame slowly put his head by her face and licked it. Startled at first, Aya, sat and looked at Flame with tears running down here face. Realizing whom Flame was, she wrapped her arms around Flame's soft fur neck and cried into it. From Flame's shoulder Aya said,….

"I am so sorry Flame. I did not want to hurt anyone but I could not help myself."

"Aya. It was not your fault. Sujukona found a way to control your mind. I should have been there to protect you but I wasn't. It is my fault."

Aya slowly let go of Flame and wiped her eyes. By that time White Blaze was over by the bed.

"How could it be your fault Flame?"

Not surprised, Aya, looked at White Blaze and said. "NO! It's my fault. I didn't listen to my grandfather and Flame. It wasn't my time to battle and I disobeyed them both. I don't deserve my family treasure."

From downstairs, hearing the conversation upstairs, they slowly worked their way up the stairs to where Aya was. They listened from the door to the conversation at hand.

"Aya. Your grandfather knew his day of death was upon him. He was prepared to die. He knew you were ready for the armor but did not know that Sujukona had planned to turn you. Only one person knew that and that was Sujukona."

Hearing Aya's voice, Ryo, looked into the room and then pushed the door open. Aya, Flame and White Blaze turned surprised to see everyone standing in the doorway looking at them. Ryo then walked over and sat down next to Aya. As he reached out and touched her hand a surge of pain hit them both. After feeling the pain both Aya and Ryo jerked their hands away from each other and look surprised.

"Hm..so Ryo. You are the bearer of the Inferno Armor."

"Yes why?"

"Aya hold the power, when all five star armors are together, to call the powerful armor of the stars. With your armor and the star armor combined they will create a powerful Inferno armor."

"What is the name of this Ultimate Stars armor?," Cye questioned.

"I was told of it once ago by my grandfather. No one knows the true name of it but it is said to hold the key to the most ultimate power. A power that could rid us of Sujukona or if turned to evil, re-power Sujukona."

"The Ancient One told me of that armor and said it has only been used once. Aya, your armor of Starfire, has the power to bring a soul to human flesh. Meaning you can bring one, once living now dead, of pure heart, to life once again."

Shocked everyone listened to White Blaze. Ryo turned to his friend.

"White Blaze when did you learn to speak?"

"I have been able to speak for many years but chose not to because it only caused trouble."

"Oh I see. So you say, White Blaze, Aya might be able to bring Anubis back?"

Anubis Reborn  
Part 10-A Warrior Reborn  
By Aya

Questions were asked but few answers were given. Understandence of the situation was limited. Mia stood in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone. Kayura and Aya stood outside talking, trying to figure out what White Blaze meant about the Starfire armor bringing one who was once dead to life. Anubis' ghost figure listened as they spoke. Asking and answering questions as they talked. Inside Kento and Cye watched the news. Rowen was upstairs on the computer searching on the Internet for anything that could help them. White Blaze and Flame stood by Ryo who was sitting on the roof lookin' at the stars above. 

(Quotes represent Ryo thinking) 

'What does this all mean? Does Sujukona know how to control our armors like Talpa did? Is he really that powerful? Is he stronger than Talpa was?' 

Questions flooded Ryo's mind but no answers were given to the confused warrior of virtue. 

(Quotes represent Cye thinking) 

'Time for more battling. Why now? Can we trust Aya? Or is she still under Sujukona's spell? Will I loose my friends in the battle to come? Or will I…' 

(Quotes represent Kento thinking) 

'Why now? My life, our lives were getting back to normal. No Talpa. No Dynasty. Yeah I admit I liked the fighting but loosing a friend is not worth it. Is Aya a friend or foe? Can we trust her? Ryo…' Kento looks up knowing Ryo was on the roof '...can we trust her?' 

(Quotes represent Rowen thinking) 

'Sage..my friend. We all hope you will come back. We pray everyday for your safety my friend. What is Sujukon's plan? What part do you play in it? What is Aya's place in all of this? What will come of all of this?' 

(quotes are Aya thinking) 

'What is going on? Why couldn't I live a normal life like my parents did? Why was I cursed with this armor? Why me?' Turning her head, Aya, looks up to where Ryo and the two tigers sat. 'Oh Ryo what is this I feel? Part of me say stay here, don't leave. The other part, Sujukona's doing, says go back to him, destroy, kill. Why cant all this stop?' 

Kayura looked at Aya curiously then speaks to Anubis. 

"I don't know Anubis. Aya as well as the Ronins are not prepared for all this." 

-Yes, I know. But it will work out in the end. It must.- 

'Why now? I'm not ready. How will I know how to use the armor like White Blaze said?…what was that? That feeling? No?!? I heard something in my mind. Is it the armor? Is it telling me it is time?' 

The necklace upon Aya began to glow red, black and golden color. From where they sat each of the Ronins' orbs began to glow its respectful color. Their virtues shown brightly upon the warriors. Honor. Virtue. Life. Trust. Justice. Upon Anubis shown Loyalty. The ancient staff in Kayura's hands began to chime. Glowing brightly. Everyone, from where they were, came to see what was up. 

~Nether Realm~

From the warriors' room, the Dark Warlords and Halo stood. Watching and waiting. Sujukona was in his throne room watching the activities below. Upon the warriors each had a certain virtue glowing brightly…not one of good…but one of evil. Triumphant. Treachery. Infident. Ambission. From upon Halo only the virtue of Wisdom showed brightly. Separated by dimensions, the power of the ancients can pass. 

~Ronin Manor~

As the ancient staff went back to normal, the virtues disappeared. She fell to her knees breathing heavily. Sweat covered her face. White Blaze and Flame each stood now on each side of her. Slowly standing, once again, Aya, turned and looked at Anubis. Closing her eyes, concentrating, the armor of Starfire appeared upon her. Chanting words, unfamiliar to her, a light ball appeared in the area between her hands. Drawing her hands apart slowly the ball grew until it was the size of one of her hands. Holding it in her right hand, she opened her eyes and chanted the last few words and threw it at Anubis' spirit figure. As it hit a blinding light struck out. Shielding their eyes all waited. Wondering what was going on. As the light subsided, everyone uncovered their eyes and stood in shock. Aya smiles as she collages over White Blaze's side. The figure approached Aya and placed a hand upon the armor. The Starfire armor disappeared leaving her in her street clothes. The figure turned and smiled. 

"I'm back in action my friends."


	6. Part 11 - New Chapter added to the battl...

Anubis Reborn

Anubis Reborn  
Part 11-New Chapter added to the battle  
By Aya

Darkness flooded the mind of Aya as she slept. Anubis and Kayura watched over her. Waking up suddenly, Aya, looked at the two in front of her. The nightmares stayed with her. She then knew how Sage was turned. 

(Quotes are Aya thinking) 

'Its my fault Sage was turned. I turned him.' 

Aya covered her face with her hands. Anubis walked over to her side a lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. He and Kayura then left the room. Aya lifted her head quickly sensing trouble. From the darkness Zio exited the shadows. Behind him stood Sage. He was well hid in the darkness of the room due to the dark green color of his sub-armor. Aya climbed out of the bed and stood facing Zio. A grin reached Zio's face. He knew Aya was weakened. Before she was able to call out, Sage had a hold of her. Eyes wide, Aya, knew what was about to happen to her. 

As night drew upon them, the Ronins, worked their ways to their rooms. Kayura and Dais shared a room across from the one Sehkmet and Cale did. Anubis and Mia shared her room. As Aya slept, Ryo, quietly changed in the bathroom and then crawled into bed next to her. Ryo wrapped an arm around Aya and fell into a deep sleep. Silence fell upon the manor as everyone fell asleep. Flame and White Blaze slept in Yuli's room for the night. 

The sound of the clock downstairs rung quietly throughout the house. Midnight. Aya slowly opened her eyes and turned her head. Ryo slept quietly next to her. She slowly removed Ryo's arm from around her and quietly left the room. Upon exiting the crystal in her hand flourished the dark color of blue. 

(Quotes are Aya thinking) 

'Strata'

The orb glowed brighter at Rowen's door and then dimmed. Aya knocked softly. No answer. She opened the door slightly and then entered. Within a mass of blankets, Rowen slept. Slowly closing the door, Aya, walked up to Rowen's bed and placed the orb upon him. It glowed blue and then became one with the Ronin of Life. The nightmares begun for the blue haired boy. Quietly opening the door, Aya, returned to the room in which she shared with Ryo. Slowly climbing into bed, she didn't notice that Ryo was awake. She turned and looked at Ryo and about jumped out of her skin when she noticed he was awake. 

"You startled me Ryo.," Aya whispered to him. 

"Where did you go?" 

"I went downstairs to…get something to drink." 

Ryo looked at her for a few moments and then pulled her near. They both laid back down and upon Ryo's chest Aya had fallen asleep. 

(Quotes are Ryo thinking) 

Ryo turned his eyes down upon the women's head that laid upon him. 

'Something is different about her. But what. Could she be…no…' 

Ryo dropped the thoughts that plagued his mind and drifted off to sleep. 

Rowen's quiet and peaceful slumber became horrifying within a few minutes of Aya's slumber. He tossed and turned as memories appeared to him, and nightmares emerged. 

*Within Rowen's mind*

I back-up slowly. My father stood before me. My mother was standing next to him. Their eyes were inhuman. I bump into a wall behind me. My eyes widen with fear. I closed them tightly. I knew I was going to die….

*end of dream*

Rowen sits up quickly. A cold sweat running down his face. Flopping back onto his pillow, Rowen, covers his face with his hand. 

(Quotes are Rowen thinking) 

'What was that? What did it mean?' 

A sharp pain rushes through his body. 

'Where is this pain coming from? The pain is so incredible!' 

Rowen couldn't hold it much longer. He cried out in such immense pain. Kayura and Anubis were the first to his die. Mia, Aya and the rest of the Ronins and the tigers came running after that. Yuli rode on White Blaze's back to the room. Aya stood the farthest away near the door. She couldn't understand what was going on. Then it hit her. 

(Quotes are Aya thinking) 

'No! I didn't. but how..wait! Last night before Ryo came to bed. Zio and Sage appeared.' 

In complete shock Aya leaned against the door. Trying to figure out what was going on…

Yuli turned around and looked at Aya. Climbing off of White Blaze he walks over to Anubis. When he got his attention he point at Aya's direction. By the Anubis looked over at Aya, she was gone. 

"What is it Yuli?" 

"It is Aya. There is something wrong with her." 

"You stay here. I will take care of her." 

Anubis then made his way out into the hallway to find Aya…

Anubis Reborn  
Part 12-A Change in the Stars

By Aya

As everyone talked with Rowen, Anubis, worked his way into the hallway. Behind him he silently closed the door. Down the hall the door to Ryo's room was open. Standing outside on the balcony from the large open doors, Aya stood looking out. Tears were upon her skin. Her eyes a watery glaze. Her eyes were upon the lake in the back. Anubis walked up and lightly touched her shoulder. Startled, Aya, turned around and looked at Anubis. She wiped her eyes. Walking past Anubis, Aya, sat down on the bed and held her crystal. It glowed and showed the symbol of honor. Anubis watched as her sub armor appeared.

"Funny isn't it. I come here to help and I just cause so much trouble. See I come from the dimension my ancestor, Aya, was born in. She was the guardian of the fire planet, Phoenix." Aya looked up at Anubis and sighed. "I don't know what to do. I mean…" She looks down at herself and her armor. "Sage and Rowen. Their conditions are my fault…"

"What do you mean? You inflicted the dreams upon them? How?" 

"Yes I did but I didn't…" Before Aya could finish the Dark Warlords appeared. Aya stood up knowing they were there for her. She walked past Anubis and is bound and led through the portal. Zio turned to Anubis. 

"A change in the stars shall happen tonight. Enjoy what little time is left for your lives!" 

With that they disappear into the portal with Aya. Anubis then ran back to Rowen's room and filled everyone in on what happened. Anubis left out the few extra details Aya told him about her ancestors. 

"Why would she just give up?" 

"She knew they were after her and wanted no one else to be harmed Kento." 

"Still…why do they need her so badly.." 

Rowen sat thinking what that dream meant and what Zio meant about the stars shall change. 

Mia, Kayura, Anubis and the other former Warlords were in Mia's study. Mia was on the computer trying to figure out what the saying was about and anything else they could find. 

Ryo, and the two tigers, sat in his room trying to figure out how he was gonna get Aya and Sage back. 

(Quotes are Ryo thinking) 

'What are we going to do? How are we gonna save them? What is Sujukona's plan for Aya and Sage?' 

Ryo looked down at Flame and White Blaze. 

'What are you two thinking?' 

Both tigers walked up and nudged Ryo's hands. He then petted both of them. 

~ ~ ~ 

The Dark Warlords appear in front of Sujukona with Aya bound. She didn't struggle. Anger lit her eyes. Sujukona laughed. 

{Don't worry. You wont remember any of this when my spirits are done with you.} 

From the many halls, the Nether Spirits, gathered around Aya. Horror upon her face as the memories meaning so much to her disappear and replaced with her mission and false thoughts and memories. When the spirits disappeared, Aya's eyes shown brightly red. A new power within her had been reawakened. The dragon clan powers her ancestor received so long ago were awakened in her. A truly powerful energy has been awakened…. 

Anubis Reborn  
Part 13-A Newcomer and New Powers Revealed   
By Aya

Darkness covered the sky as night began to fall. As if he was from the shadows, a man walks out from the night. This warrior wore a special armor. Black and yellow were upon it. Two reverse katanas were in his hands, another sword on his back. A black cape hung from the armor. Looking at his eyes, you could see the fire of a warrior. Long black hair swayed silently behind him as he walked on. He stopped at a cliff and looked down. Below the warrior was the home of the Ronin
    
    Warriors. 
    
     
    
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    
     
    
    Flame lay quietly at the end of Ryo's bed on the floor. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. He stood up and quietly walked toward the open doors leading to the balcony outside Ryo's room. He looked around the land and then he saw the warrior on the cliff. Flame jumped from the balcony and ran to the warrior. Flame sits in front of the mysterious warrior, and purrs. The warrior kneels and pets Flame.
    
     
    
    Warrior: It's good to see you too Flame. How's things? Where is Aya? 
    
     
    
    Flame: She is evil once again.... 
    
     
    
    Warrior: So my suspicions were correct. The dark wind blows… the time of a great battle is near…. Is that the home of the Ronin Warriors? 
    
     
    
    Flame: Yes it is. They all sleep now except the one they call Sage of the Halo. He was turned some how. Morning is almost here. They shall wake soon. 
    
     
    
    Warrior: When dawn strikes, the Ronin Warriors shall meet me. 
    
     
    
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    
     
    
    As morning arrived the warrior and Flame worked their way to the Ronin Manor. Kento and Cye were outside training, Ryo was in his room with White Blaze, and Rowen was in the kitchen talking to Mia. From Ryo's
    
    room, White Blaze, ran out of his room and down to see who was with Flame. Ryo followed behind his friend wondering what was going on. From where Kento and Cye were training they stopped when they caught sight of Flame and the warrior with him. Ryo and Rowen exited the house after White Blaze, they stopped short when they caught sight of the new warrior. 
    
     
    
    Ryo: Who are you? 
    
     
    
    Warrior: Are you the Ronin Warriors? 
    
     
    
    Ryo: We are. Now who are you...? 
    
     
    
    Warrior: I am JayC Beoluve, bearer of the Twin Dragon armor, and direct descendant of Master Genkaku, former ruler of the Dragon Realm. My friend Flame told me Aya is evil again. Is this correct? 
    
     
    
    Cye: Yes. But how do you know Aya? 
    
     
    
    JayC: We both are from the Dragon clan. And she is a good childhood friend of mine. 
    
     
    
    White Blaze walked over to JayC and rubbed against him purring. JayC kneels and pets him. Ryo turns to the others and they all know that he is good. 
    
     
    
    Rowen: JayC, I think it would be better for all of us to talk inside. I have a feeling someone is close by. 
    
     
    
    JayC: I always loved pets, yet I never had one of my own…yes, let's go inside.
    
     
    
    As the Ronins made their way inside, JayC, had removed his armor and was in his normal clothes, which were a black cape and black karate gi. 
    
     
    
    -Inside-
    
     
    
    As all had entered the home, everyone sat down except JayC, who chose to stand. Flame was sitting next to him, and White Blaze was by Ryo.
    
     
    
    JayC: Now tell me about what happened before Sage of Halo turned.
    
     
    
    Rowen: He was having a dream. I woke to him yelling out loud. When he woke up he didn't want to be near us. Saying we blamed him for something. He then got up and followed Aya, through a portal. I also had a dream last night and it was quite, lets say unnatural.
    
     
    
    JayC: I see. There is only one being I know of that can twist the dreams of great warriors. He is the dark being named Sujukona. I am going to tell you of a story about Aya and my self's first encounter with
    
    Sujukona.
    
     
    
    JayC cleared his throat before he started his long story that takes him back to the past.
    
     
    
    JayC: The day was quiet and peaceful. Aya and myself were training near out Ruler's palace....
    
     
    
    *flash back*
    
     
    
    "Eat this!"
    
     
    
    "You aint gonna win that way Aya!"
    
     
    
    "No way you shall win this time JayC!"
    
     
    
    *clash*
    
     
    
    "AH!"
    
     
    
    *thud*
    
     
    
    "Told you."
    
     
    
    "Oh shut up JayC! Ill get you one of these days! Just you wait and see!"
    
     
    
    JayC stands laughing at over Aya who was lying on her back. On each side of her stuck in the ground were both of her katanas. A few yards away, Flame, was lying on the ground watching the two train.
    
     
    
    "That makes three for JayC and zero for Aya."
    
     
    
    "Oh be quiet over there. I never did ask for your input!"
    
     
    
    JayC starts laughing but offers Aya a hand up. She removes her katanas from the ground and looks at JayC.
    
     
    
    "Oh shut up. Sheesh..." She starts walking toward home.
    
     
    
    "What's the matter Aya? Mad I beat you three times in a row?!" JayC runs to catch up with Aya and continues to walk next to her. Flame slowly gets up and stretches. He then walks after the two.
    
     
    
    Flame (thinking): Last ones to be born to the dragon clan,
    
    and they're the biggest pains in the butt. Glad their grandfathers were not like them. -laughs to self-
    
     
    
    "Are you jealous that I'm so strong?"
    
     
    
    "So strong huh.." Aya reaches over and pushes JayC. He loses his balance and falls down. Aya busts out laughing. "Oh you are so strong, oh mighty JayC."
    
     
    
    "Oh can it. I'm gonna get you for that!" JayC then stands up and runs after Aya who was already a few feet in front of him running. Flame stopped walking and then decided to take a short cut. One he knew would
    
    beat them both home. The warning siren went off when JayC had finally caught Aya. They both stop moving and looked at each other.
    
     
    
    "Wonder why that is going off?"
    
     
    
    "What is it for JayC? I've never heard it before."
    
     
    
    "It is a warning siren." JayC grabs Aya's hand "Time to get inside now..." In front of JayC and Aya was a couple of Golem soldiers. All around the town were many royal Golem soldiers. From the main entrance the King rode through. On three sides of him were three generals. To his left rode the Prince, Dakar. Out of nowhere the Dragon Clan members emerged ready to battle. As Aya and JayC watched the battle started. The Royal family against the Dragon Clan. As the blood
    
    shed became great, JayC, took hold of Aya's hand again and starting running, luckily they found Aya's grandfather.
    
     
    
    "Johiya, what shall we do?"
    
     
    
    "Follow me! I know a way out!"
    
     
    
    Still holding Aya's hand, JayC, followed behind Johiya to the portals.
    
     
    
    *end flash back*
    
     
    
    JayC: When we reached the portals that is when Sujukona appeared. He knocked me and Aya's grandfather unconscious. I guess that is when he took Aya.
    
     
    
    Ryo: What happened to your home?
    
     
    
    JayC: I don't know. All I know is that someone threw me into a portal so I wouldn't be killed. For the past 12 years I've been training and looking for Aya by myself. It's really tough sometimes to do something by yourself,but where I landed, it was a total desert… so I could
    
    only depend on me.
    
     
    
    Rowen: What is so important about her anyway? That is
    
    my question.
    
     
    
    Flame: Her hidden powers.
    
     
    
    Kento: Hidden...
    
     
    
    Cye: Powers...?
    
     
    
    JayC: Yes. Aya has hidden powers from our bloodlines that she doesn't know about,. Actually… I hope she doesn't know about it right now.As a member of our clan, she and I can take the form of a dragon. I hope for our sake Aya hasn't been able to access that yet.
    
     
    
    Complete silence surrounded the room on the new information. Flame sat still knowing this new information wasn't good.
    
     
    
    Rowen: This is not good. Sujukona might already know how to access that power of her's.....


End file.
